Ribbon
Ribbon is a character in the ''Kirby'' series, making her debut in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. In that game, she is a fairy from the planet Ripple Star who help Kirby to defeat the invading Dark Matter force. She then made various appearances in the Kirby series either as a cameo or as herself. Personality Ribbon is portrayed as a character with many sides to her personality. Her first impression is a carefree person, as seen when she is frolicking before Dark Matter takes Ripple Star over and she chases a butterfly before she and Kirby encounter a Waddle Dee. She is seen to be very friendly when Kirby first meets her and they become friends immediately, but she is actually much more complex. She can be sensitive, as shown when Dark Matter robs her of her home planet and later when she and Kirby say goodbye near the end. She is also brave, going to protect the Ripple Star Queen and then making a getaway with the crystal when the latter tells her to do so, and then when she and Kirby fight Zero in his resurrected form, Zero Two. She is also shown to be artistic as seen when she and Adeleine are introduced as Artful Adventurers in their splash screen and at the end of their Guest Star itinerary in Kirby Star Allies. Appearance Ribbon is rather short as befits her species. She has messy pink hair, a red ribbon through her hair (hence her name), and rather large eyes for a fairy. She wears a red dress, white shorts, and brown shoes with yellow soles. Her legs are short like Kirby's are compared to those of the other fairies, though her upper body has humanoid proportions. ''Kirby'' series ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Ribbon makes her debut in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. She is tasked by the Queen Fairy to take away the Crystal from Ripple Star to protect it against Dark Matter. She is followed by three Dark Matters who manage to break the crystal. She then land on Kirby and the two decide to gather the pieces of the Crystal that Dark Matter broke apart and save Ripple Star. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Ribbon makes a cameo appearance as a sticker that can be collected randomly by Kirby and can be applied to his Robobot Armor. ''Kirby Star Allies'' Ribbon appears alongside Adeleine as a Dream Friend, titled as Artful Adventurers in their splash screen. The two characters act as a duo and were released as part of the second wave of dream friends alongside Dark Meta Knight and Daroach. ''Super Kirby Clash'' In Super Kirby Clash, Ribbon appears as a resident of the Castle Village after Parallel Nightmare's Revenge and Aeon Hero have been defeated. She can be seen hovering in the air to the left, watching Adeleine paint. She and Adeleine also appear as a singular sticker, which can be purchased from the Shoppe for 20 Gem Apples. The sticker displays the "Sorry for the wait!" message when used online. Names In Other Languages Ribbon earned her English name from the ribbon she wears in her hair. *Latin: Rībō's', -nis (Base comes from her Japanese name) *Spanish/Portuguese: Ribona *Italian: Ribogna *French: Ribone *Korean: 리복 (Transliteration of her Japanese name) Gallery Ribbon.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards''. Category:Fairies Category:Kirby characters Category:Kirby Helpers Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers